Generally, magnesium powder has been mainly used in the fields of tracers, propellants and lighting for military use, as a de-sulfuring agent for steel making and as a chemical agent for industrial use. Recently, the size of military products and industrial products using magnesium powder have become smaller and smaller and thus magnesium powder having improved spheroidizing degree and smaller particle degree is required so that a large amount of magnesium powder can be filled within these military and industrial products.
However, through prior magnesium manufacturing devices, spheroidizing degree of magnesium is limited and further impurities are mixed in the final products which deteriorate the quality of the products and increase the risk of fire during the course of manufacturing magnesium powder.